The Heart is (squeal to I'll protect you)
by RadioActiveWonderLand
Summary: Marley escapes from the girls home back to were she belongs where her heart is... but life's about to get interesting when Soda pop tell's a court worker Marley's pregnant so that she dose not have to leave again...
1. Chapter 1

A week had passed since I had be forced into this hell hole then entire time I never spoke I did as I was told took the lashing's but in my mind I was screaming burning for revenge I would not let them win I would get my revenge I would go home I'd see my boy's again I'd be with Dallas nothing and none would stop me or get in my way so as each day passed I watched everything and one carefully learning there routines memorizing there every step to plan my revenge

"you're a worthless little bitch no one will love you you're going to burn in hell" Madam Bolumbobsky said as she whipped me with the Nine tails on the back on my thighs I bit my lip refusing to let tears fall or a sound escape but in my head I said the same thing I always did I will get my revenge on you after she had finished my beating I walked to my room in line with the other girls I shared a room with who had to stand there and watch me get beat just like I had to see them get beat we all laid in our beds most of them asleep with in moments others whimpering them selfs to sleep except my self I started at the roof waiting not moving I counted each time the grandfather clock chimed in the hall way and when It hit 2 am I slowly got out of bed no emotion on my face I walked sightly out the door I knew Madam Golumbovsky would be in bed now I crept silently down the hall to the stairs I skipped the first one and the eight one knowing they would squeak I walked into Madam's office I bent down on to my knees at her desk I unlocked the drawer she kept all the girls valuables in and dug around till I found Dallas's chain I slipped it around my neck closing the desk back up locking it I walked silently to the kitchen I started to turn on all the fire elements and took the grease from one of the cabinets I started to pour it all over the kitchen making a trail out into the living room up stairs and all the way to madams room I took a book from the shelf and walked back to the kitchen lighting it on fire I set off the fire alarm so the girls could get out they all ran out side I walked to the hall way that had Madams door at the end I tossed the book into the pile of grease in seconds the door was engulfed with flames I slowly walked down the stairs and out the back door I continued walking not stopping till I reached the train tracks and as I turned in the distance you could see the home lighting up the night sky as it burnt down I smirked

"looks like you were the one going to burn" I said turning and walking down the tracks I balanced on them as I walked down I could feel the dried blood on my thighs and the whip marks throbbing but my mind was in to much bliss from revenge to care I was on my way home were I could be happy as I walked the tracks I could here the Firetrucks racing off in the distance I walked for hours before my leg's started to give up I sighed walking off the tracks out of the way I laid down in a nice grassy path slowly falling asleep I was awoken in the morning by a train speeding past me I sat up stretching and slowly got to me feet wiping the grass and dried blood off me I continued down the path I knew it take me hour's to get back but I didn't care I started to Sing Jailhouse rock to entertain my self as I skipped down the tracks the sky slowly started to go dark and not from the sun going down from a storm the rain started too come down drenching me as the wind howled I wrapped my arms around my self trudging down the tracks shivering I started to move faster trying to keep warm as I walked I tripped on the tracks I bashed my leg on spike it cut me a bit I tried to walk but it stung I sat down on the gravel holding my leg I wasn't sure if I was crying since the rain was falling so hard but I'm sure I was I was cold wet and hours away still I shivered thinking to my self

"I should of just stayed" I mumbled to my self

" should of let the bitch beat me senseless" I said slowly falling into defeat laying down each pellet of rain stung my bare skin I rocked my self now I was sure I was crying It was useless I could never get back see the boy's again I just laid there crying as my body slowly got numb I touched Dall's chain and images flash back into my head like the first time he kissed me after I had beat on him how it was rough and passionate and how it made me feel alive and the way he held and kissed me in the hospital so soft and gentle loving and the look.. that look he had on his face when he saw my driving off the look of hurt or heart break... and that's when I realized it.. I was in love with Dallas..

"I have to get back to him..." I said to my self I slowly pushed my self up my body in pain and ice cold I slowly trudged my way down the tracks my body sore and tense I refused to give up no matter how much my legs body and even my mind begged me to and as the storm seemed to settle the rain letting up I could see the shapes of buildings a head I kept my passe breathing slowly as I made my way I walked across the train tracks and up the small trail onto the road I looked around trying to figure out were I was I knew I wasn't to far from the Curtis house I kept walked taking small breaths my body shaking I saw the lot I got excited and tried to go faster I tripped on the ground scraping my knees I groaned and stood up I could feel the warm blood trickling down my knee but I didn't care I was determined to get to the Curtis house and the very first thing I was doing was getting in that bath nothing else I got closer to the house this time I didn't try to move faster I just kept walking i felt a joy wash over me that made me smile a little as I closed the gate I painfully walked up the stairs and opened the door walking towards the bathroom

"Marley?" I heard Sodapop and Ponyboy's voices in sync in a questioning voice I didn't say a word I just walked into the bathroom closing the door and locking it I started to run a bath Striping the dress off and my under garments I slowly crawled into the bath my legs giving out as I did I sunk into the tub it was only a few inches deep I poured in some bubbled resting my head on the edge I could here voice out side the door there was a knock

"Marley?" I heard Dally say I chucked the bubble bath container at door and sunk down into the bubbles turning the water off with my foot the water felt so relaxing and warm when the water started to get cold I pulled the plug letting the water drain I sat up slowly getting to my feet I dried my self off the the back of my tights had seemed to be fine the cut on my knee and my foot didn't look the best I sighed I slipped on a pair of Ponyboy's Sweats that were in the bathroom as well as one of Sodapop's button ups then I cleaned the cut's up and turned to the door taking a deep breath I opened the door Darry Sodapop and Ponyboy were all just standing there a look of shock on there face Sodapop had his mouth hung open as I walked by him I closed it heading into the kitchen I got an Advil taking it and drink of water then went to the fridge I taking the chocolate cake out and a beer then went and sat on the floor turning the tv on I sat there starting to eat the cake suddenly the door burst open it was Two-bit his mouth was hung open he stood there just blinking next was Steve he did the same all five boy's stood there looking at me I ripped off a piece of cake

"cake.. anyone cake?" I asked showing them the cake none of them said a thing

"alright more for me" I said shrugging and biting it It tasted like heaven I had barley eaten anything in the time I was gone we only got one spoon full of bland mush twice a day I attempted to open my beer It couldnt I stood up and walked over to Two-bit picking his hand up and putting his hand on the beer

"open" I said to him he opened it still in shock

"thanks you" I said with a grin taking a sip I went back to the floor

"you know you all make me feel very unwelcome and awkward just standing there not talking not saying hi" I said taking another drink

"how did you get here?"

"why are you so skinny"

"what happened?" all the boy's started blurting out questions I laughed

" I walked here why do yo think I was drenched, and I'm so skinny because I've barley eaten anything in weeks and as for what happened well that's something you probably don't need to know now get you're asses over here and hug me I've missed you jerks" I said standing up I held my arms open Sodapop was the first to hug me he spun me around my feet didn't even touch the ground before Steve hugged em and Two-bit almost squished the life out of me Ponyboy ran over to me hugging me tears in his eye's

"we missed you so much Mar we were so worried you didn't say bye" he said I hugged him back tightly

"I know Pone I missed you guys to but it's okay now i'm here" I said softly he nodded Darry came next hugging me tightly and as he let me go the door burst open with Dally and Johnny the were a little shocked Johnny ran over and hugged me I gave him a hug then let go running at Dallas he held me to him tightly lifting me up and spinning me he kissed my head over and over again

"oh god I've been so worried I've missed you so much" his voice was muffled and he held me closer and as he held me and said those words I knew My heart was with Dallas that he was what I needed to make the world right

"I've missed you to Dally" I said quietly he held me me to him as my feet went back to the ground I slowly walked over to the cake and beer Dallas had his arms around my waist

"you're skin and bones.." said Johnny worry in his voice

"and starving" I said picking the cake up and taking a big bite

"god I never knew food tasted so good" I said laughing I pulled the and piece of cake off and lifted it up to Dallas mouth he leaned forward a bit taking it from my fingers and eating it

"our family's complete again!" said Steve happily I giggled

"yes it is" I said grinning we all sat down chatting Darry kept trying to get out what happened but I refused to tell them and Dallas has seen my cut's and scars he got pissed but it wasn't to hard to calm him down I had eaten the entire cake and my drank my beer my stomach felt like it was going to explode

"alright guy's it's getting late you should probably get going home" said Darry

"I'm not going anywhere" said Dally firmly his grip tightening around my waist a little

"yeah Darry you can't expect us to leave when Marley just got home!" Complained Two-bit

"she'll be here in the morning" said Darry

"and so will we because were not leaving" Said Steve stomping his foot down I giggled

"alright fine but It's late so don't be a loud and let her rest!" he demanded we all rolled our eye's but I was really tired but I was to afraid to sleep I was scared that if I closed my eye's everything would be gone and I'd be back in the hell hole but the more I fought sleep the harder it seemed to push I leaned my head on Dally's chest listening to his heart beat and ever so slowly I started to fall asleep to his soothing rhythmic thumping when I awoke all I could smell was Bacon I tried to sit up but Dallas had me pinned to his chest I squirmed

"let me goo there's food" I whined he grumbled something and loosened his grip I rolled out of his arms onto the floor running into the kitchen Ponyboy was cooking breakfast there was a plate of bacon on the counter

"Bacon" I screamed he chuckled I ran over to it and started to stuff the bacon into my mouth

"would you like some egg's with that bacon?" I heard Sodapop say as we walked into the kitchen running a hand threw his hair

"no I'm good" I said still chewing on the bacon he laughed

"do I smell bacon?" I heard Darry yell I grabbed the plate

"Noo" I screamed my mouth still partiality full I stuffed more in chewing as I did Sodapop chuckled

"not no more Marley's eatin it all and by the looks of it she ain't sharin" said Ponyboy I grinned still eating as much as I could as I ate the bacon the other boy's started to get up |Ponyboy dished out there egg's and toast since I refused to share the bacon

"Bacon for breakfast Marley" Steve said smirking I nodded when I finished the plate I walked into the living room collapsing onto the couch groaning

"I ate to much" I complained they all chuckled when they were done they all walked into the living room Dallas dropped down on the couch beside me pulling me to him I rested my head on his shoulder Two-bit turned mickey on I couldn't help but laugh suddenly there was a loud demanding knock on the door I kept my head on Dallas chest not caring Steve go up and answerd it

"Is Marley Patterson here" I heard a Stern male voice say I froze up and Dallas immediately went tense gripping me tighter

"who are you?" I heard Steve ask in a rude tone

"I'm here to take her to a new home, there was a fire at her last one her and many other girls ran off because of it." the man asked

"well to bad she's not going anywhere" said Steve rather ticked

"yes she is she's is an orpahan" said the man I bit my lip scared I looked over at Sodapop he jumped up

"you can't take her" he yelled

"and why not!" the man said getting annoyed

"you cant take an unborn child away from it's baby!" he said I sat straight up and so did Dallas we both looked at Sodapop the man looked at us

"is that true are you pregnant?" the man asked

"yes she is we just found out this morning and you are not taking my unborn child or my girl away from me" said Dallas in a threatening tone the man sighed

"well I can't take a child away from it's father but I will be back in few months and If I found out you've lied it'll be a home for her and lock up for you" the man said pointing at Dallas he just glared then man glared back and Steve shut the door in his face I got up and walked over to Sodapop smacking him

"what the hell" I said in a harsh quiet tone

" I panicked"! He said throwing his arms up I face palmed my self and sat on the edge of the couch

"I'm screw i'm screwed i'm so f'ning skewered" I said shaking my head hiding it in the palms of my hands Dallas gently pulled me onto his lap

"we'll figure something out don't worry" he said softly

"I'll check out some books at the library they got to have something that'll help" said Ponyboy

"let's hope so little brother" said Darry I bit my lip hiding my face in Dally's chest


	2. Chapter 2

Ponyboy and Johnny took off to the library as we as we all sat around thinking

"Dall could just get her pregnant?" suggested Two-bit I smacked him in the back off my foot he rubbed his head

"kid's don't solve problems well.. in this case.. they might a bit but they also make problems!" I said

"okay okay.." he said rubbing the back of his head we sat there for hours no one coming out with anything useable then Ponyboy and Johnny came back with at least 6 books I blinked a couple times

"it's a good thing Pone likes to read.." I said trying to lighten the situation the boy's chuckled a little Ponyboy handed out books to everyone but me and Johnny I moved off Dall's lap resting my leg's on them while I laid on my back staring at the ceiling. I didn't remember falling asleep.. but when I woke up it was dark and I was in an unfamiliar room I sat straight up starting to panic shaking a little I didnt know what happened

"Marley go back to bed it's 2 am" I heard Dallas groaned I looked over to see the back of Dallas's head I poked his back he groaned turning on the bed side lamp and rolling over he saw how scared I was he sat up

"what's wrong?" he asked slightly annoyed

"were not at the Curtis's" I said quietly he sighed

"I know babe I brought you back to my place so I could keep an eye on you" he said rather flatly I looked down

"oh..." I said he sighed and pulled me to him lying down and shutting the light off

"you need you're rest so sleep" he said softly kissing my head I leaned my head on his chest felt his bare hand on my thigh I lifted the blanket up to see I was only wearing one of Dally's shirts I smacked his chest lightly

"oh I didnt look" he said in a flat tone I rolled my eye's at him

a few week had passed I was finally getting back to my normal weight and the scar's were slowly heeling but the the more day's that passed the more Dallas got stressed out about the man showing up we'd always hide out we avoided public area's but for the most part I was forced to stay in Dally's room at bucks it was starting to get borning I sat there playing with the pillow as Dallas had his head in another book Pony had brought over

"Dally I wanna do something" I complained

"not now" he said waving me off I got up and wrapped my arms around his neck

"but Dall" I said in a baby voice

"I gotta figure something out Mar" he said annoyed I kissed his head

"but I want cuddles" I said pouting he groaned

"c'mon Mar" he said brushing me off I glared taking it as a challenge I started to kiss his neck he tried to argue but I nibbled on his causing him to squirm in his seats I smirked wrapping my arms around him running them up his chest as I left little bite marks on his neck he moaned and whipped around gently tossing me on the bed he ripped off his shirt.

We laid there Dallas now wearing nothing but boxers and me only in his shirt that he was wearing both still panting slightly our hair messed up sticking up every which ways Dallas had little love bite marks all over him and I had a hickey on my neck I curled into his nuzzling him he lit up a cancer stick and took a drag running his hand down my sides he kissed my head

"wanna go see the boys?" he asked his voice now soft and relaxed instead of hard and frustrated like before I nodded gently

"alright baby doll go get some pants on" he said with a wink I blushed and got up Dallas spanked my ass I squealed giggling shaking my head I pulled on a pair of jeans and tossed some clothes at Dallas he quickly changed wrapping an arm around my waist we headed off to the Curtis house avoiding any major roads when we got there Sodapop jumped up hugging me and spinning me around I giggled

"miss you to Soda" I said shaking my head he put me down on the couch next to Steve I gave him half a hug Two-bit was staring at the Tv his feet in there air I kicked them gently

"what no hello ? Well screw you" I said in mock hurt voice he turned around

"he- oh my god you two had sex" he yelled my eye's went wide

"how they hell do you know" Shot Dallas Steve and Sodapop burst out laughing as my face went bright red

"she's got a huge ass hickey and you got bite marks!" he said point at Dall I hid my face in my palms

"look's like y'all went with my idea anyways" Two-bit said in tone that reminded me of a full of him self Soc I tried to kick him and missed he laughed Ponyboy and Johnny walked in the door

"any luck Pone?" Sodapop asked Pony dropped down on the other couch

"not yet" he said sighing I leaned against Steve he patted my back

"we'll think of something" he said Softly I nodded

a couple months had past and It was getting harder to avoid the man every time he saw one of the guy's he'd ask them where I was he'd go to the Dx and harassed Sodapop and Steve according to Sodapop Steve's almost knocked the man's teeth out a couple times which I couldn't help but laugh at It was a Tuesday morning and Dallas had to go out he kissed my head before leaving I rolled over in the bed groaning a sudden sickness washing over me once again this week I jumped out of bed scrambling out the bedroom door to the bathroom puking into the toilet I groaned leaning against the wall

"that is getting real old" I said shaking my head

"Marley you home?" I heard Steve yell I just banged on the floor not wanting to yell I could here him run up the stairs he turned into the bedroom

"Marley?" he asked confused popping his head in

"over here" I said looking up at the ceiling

"alright.. I have to ask are you sure you're not pregnant?" Steve asked leaning in the doorway he was the first to ask it and the first to make me realize I just might be I slowly lifted my head up and looked at him wide eye

"i..I don't know.." I said quietly my eye's wide

"stay here I'll go get some tests" he said I just nodded then threw up again groaning after a while Steve came back he pulled a small box out of a bag and threw it at me

"you gotta pee on it" he said simply I scrunched my face

"that's just sick" I said he chuckled

"well it's the only way you'll know so do it" he said closing the door I mocked him silently it felt gross and weird doing my business on a stick when I was done I washed my hands leaving it on the sink and opened the door me and Steve stood there staring at it a small plus sign appeared I looked over at him

"what dose that mean.." I squeezed out

"you're pregnant" he said looking at me with mixed emotions

"I blame Two-bit for this" I crossed my arms Steve chuckled

"lets go down stairs and throw that out it's sick" he said I rolled my eye's knocking it into the trash me and Steve went down the stairs him jumping over half of them me skipping every couple of them I walked to the fridge and groaned

"there's no food" I whined I felt my self being picked up I kicked my leg's around

"put me down Steve" I groaned annoyed me gently dropped me on the couch

"you watch Mickey I'll cook" he said I nodded

"works for me" I said putting my feet up on the couch he laughed and went back in the kitchen half an hour later he came back with a plate of Bacon, Egg's hash browns and toast I licked my lips nodding a thank you to him and started to chow down on the food in front of me me and Steve hung out for a few hours before he had to leave and not soon after Dally came home I stood up immediately and bit my lip he looked me up and down suspiciously

"what's up.." he asked a little worried

"well..." I said biting my lip

"out with it" he said a little annoyed  
"to put it simply Two-bit's Idea kinda happened" I said trying to make it so he wouldn't freak out his mouth hung open

"what" he said in state of shock

"I'm pregnant" I squeaked looking down suddenly I felt my self begin lifted in the air and spun around Dallas put me down kissing me firmly on the lips it was full of love and passion I kissed back when I pulled away he had a huge grin on his face and hand on my stomach

"let's tell the gang" he said grinning I nodded we walked anxiously taking our normal route as soon as I opened the door Two-bit broke out laughing

"Told you you'd take my idea!" he said still laughing my eye's went directly at Steve he rubbed his neck biting his lip

"Steve!" I screamed at him

"I'm sorry It just slipped.." he said avoiding eye contact

"what slipped?" I heard Ponyboy voice say as him Johnny and Darry walked in Dally pulled me to him grinning

"she's pregnant" he said everyone looked shocked except Johnny he looked pissed he turned on his heels and slammed the door causing it shake

"well that was awkward" stated Sodapop who was in the kitchen door way

"what crawled up his ass" I said looking at them they shrugged Ponyboy came over and hugged me happily I hugged back and sat down on the couch the boy's all chatted sat leaning my head on Dally's chest while my leg's laid across Sodapop and Steve's lap I just sat there thinking I was going to have a baby so many things were running threw my head would this be a good thing or a bad thing I wasn't sure but I knew it wouldn't be easy


End file.
